shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew E. Rowe
Former Vice Admiral Rowe is a former high ranking Marine turned Revolutionary sailing the New World. Son of the renowned pirate-hunter Dante L. Rowe and Maria Hudson, a noble from the South Blue. Appearance Rowe is a young muscular man if avarage height. He is known for his signature messy brown hair which now covers most of his forehead, he also has hazel eyes and sports a chin stubble. His clothes consist of a white shirt with a green coat with red insides and with folded cuffs over the shirt. On his left hand he wears a brown fingerless glove while his right hand is kept bandaged after an accident. Below he wears simple saggy pants and high light-brown boots. On his person he wears a multitude of accesories, two necklaces and one black armband, and also multiple belts. One around his torso where he keeps his throwing knives and two around his pants to keep them from falling and to holster his blade. His Pre-Time skip attire consisted of a white shirt with a large turtle neck held together by a black tie. Over it he wore a black suit top which he usually closed with only one button. To enhance his striking power, Rowe wore a pair of black fingerless gloves which had a metal cover over his knuckles. To match his loosely serious theme he wore black suit pants held around his waist by a brown belt which also held his sword. He also wore black shoes with metalic soles. Personality A witty man by nature, Rowe's most prized traits are his intelligence and adaptability. Where most would fight by instinct Rowe instead fights by creating complex battle strategies which he changes and executes mid fight, he is one of the most fearful combatants to ever cross the Grand Line despite considering himself a smallfry. Despite being considered a genius in the field of fighting, he doens't like doing it. Instead he is likes to talk himself out of problems manipulating and decieving enemies without direct confrontation. He is a very calm and collected individual who works well under pressure. Thanks to which he quickly rose among marine ranks even though he is rather young. And despite being viewed as a relentless man-hunter and a serious man who executes orders to the slightest without question, Rowe has multiple times proven he has a soft and caring side. He is easy to abandon his orders if innocent lives are at stake. When he was still a marine he cared deeply for the wellbeing of his subordinates and would defend them with his life if necessary. WIP. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Marksmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page